


Stormcloak Rebellion

by DearMrCrayola



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: When the Dragonborn decides to join the Stormcloak rebellion she must prove her worth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After re-playing Skyrim it sparked some ideas. Might possibly making this a lemon in time.

Pushing the heavy iron doors to the Palace of the a Kings the Dragonborn came barrelling in.  
Everybody had stopped what they were doing to look at Altmer, dressed in the black daedric armour, the spikes coming off giving her a sinister appearance. Attached to the armour was a black fur cloak, fastened together around her chest with a gold chain. Pulling the helmet from her head she rested it under one arm, using her free arm to tussle her hair out. Once satisfied with her work she strode towards the Jarl of Windhelm, who was slouched on his throne eying her warily with his chin resting on his fist. Stopping just short of the throne the Altmer held her posture with confidence, head raised high as her eyes locked with his.  
"Ah Dragonborn what brings you to Windhelm, by the way you came into my Palace you are not here to discuss the truce" Ulfric started his deep voice rumbling through him. He raising an eyebrow to the women.  
"No. I have come to tell you that I will be joining your cause" she said with a flourish of her free hand, a smirk pulled up the corners of her lips.  
Ulfric shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Suspicion arose as he eyed the Altmer, how could he believe this? She could be a Thalmor spy for all he knew, take information back to the Thalmor Embassy, back to that God awful Elenwyn, giving her information on their tactics and battle plans. That might have been why she sent Elenwyn away in the discussion concerning the truce, because she would relay everything to them, they didn't need a second person. They would then relay that back to the Legion, giving them the advantage. But if she was the real deal then the ball would be in their court so to speak.  
Raising himself off of this throne, he beckoned her to follow as he made his way into the war quarters, to consult with his trusty housecarl, Galmar Stone-fist. Furrowing her brows together the Altmer followed. Making her way further into the room she heard the door click and lock behind her. Turning sharply on her heels her Amber eyes widened as they landed on Ulfric and Galmar with their weapons drawn.  
"How can I trust you're not a Thalmor spy, you could be consorting with them for all we know" Ulfric growled as his top lip curled into a snarl.  
"I see your point" the Altmer shrugged.  
"You sent that Thalmor bitch away from the truce discussion, why? Is it because you don't need two spies?" It was Galmar's turn to speak now.  
"No. It's a long story" she said pinching the bridge of her nose, face scrunching up with distaste.  
"Well you better hurry up then" Galmar hissed.  
"As you can already tell I hail from the Summerset Isles." She motioned to her face.  
"My father was a smart mer, was running a good business, had dealings with the Dominion. When they offered him a place at their side to extinguish the 'false god' Talos, he refused, he wanted nothing to do with it. Said he wanted a simple life, they let him walk away. One night after mother had put me to bed they came surging into our house, ordering his arrest. Mother came into my room and hid me away in our safe room. Father was a skilled swordsman and honourable, he resisted the arrest and fought like any man would, he died fighting them, they arrested mother and took her instead. They made an example of her, by public execution. I was taken away by my aunt. We fled to Skyrim, so we were out of the dominions grasp. We made our home just outside of Faulkreath. There was an orphaned Dunmer girl, 3 winters younger than I, we adopted her, she became family. As time grew on she wanted to find out about her real parents, she travelled to Morrowind. Not long after aunty died after catching a disease. I received a letter from her one day saying she had found her birth mother and father, they wanted to meet me, wanted to thank me for looking after her all these years. I travelled to Morrowind for a time and upon returning back to Skyrim was snatched by the Imperials and taken to Helgen. And now you know why I am here to join your cause. I may not be a Nord but Skyrim is my home" she finished.  
Ulfric and Galmar stayed quiet taking on board everything that she had just said. So she was joining for her own hatred of the dominion, the ball would defiantly be in their court. Sheathing their weapons Ulfric moved towards the Altmer.  
"Welcome to the Stormcloak rebellion Dragonborn." Sticking his hand out for her to shake. Gripping his hand tightly they shook hands.  
"Please call me Ireth."


	2. Oh Dear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration his in order for the Dragonborn but Ulfric is having a hard time

After their discussion Ulfric lead Ireth out of the war quarters back Into the main hall with Galmar in tow.   
"Everybody I have an announcement to make" he shouted whilst moving to the head of the long oak wood dining table in the centre of the room. His deep gruff voice resonated off of the cold stone walls of the Blue Palace, making his voice a few decibels louder. Everybody stopped their business for the second time that day, turning their heads to look towards their Jarl and leader of the rebellion. "The Dragonborn has decided that she will be joining our cause, I am very hopeful that she will be a great addition to our brothers and sisters in arms" he announced whilst picking up a silver goblet that was over flowing with black briar mead. Raising his goblet in the air, the others did the same. "FOR SKYRIM!" They shouted in unison.   
That night was spent drinking as the quick planned celebration got underway. Ulfric and Ireth were sat in the corner of the room at a separate from the rest of the rabble, strewn across tables and the floor. They were currently in a heated debate about who could drink more. It started out as a simple questions game, What is your favourite food? Favourite hold? Favourite armour? Favourite alcoholic beverage? Ulfric was utterly convinced that the Altmer sitting before him would be a lightweight, but after chugging back her seventh tankard of Nordic mead and feeling only slightly tipsy did he realise that maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew, when he finished his seventh and started to sway gently in his seat. Oh boy would he be feeling this in the morning.  
"So still think you can take me on Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm, Bear of the North" Ireth laughed heartily as she raised an eyebrow at the slightly flushed nord male. Her laughter was like music to his ears in his drunken state, he wanted to lean over the table, grab her face and pull her in for a heated kiss. He had to resist the urge. His current predicament was etched onto his features, this got worse as he locked eyes with the woman, her Amber eyes were alight with mischief as a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. He took a good look at her, her slightly tanned skin glistened in the dull light of the scones, her face was scarred from her left temple all the way down to her lips. He had learnt that she had been to the face sculptor in the Ragged Flagon in the underground cavern system of Riften, and got her eye fixed up but she kept the scars because she grew used to having them. Her thin lips glistened with moisture as her tongue gently slid across her bottom lip.  
Another thing that caught his attention was that she was quite tall. She was a few inches shorter than Ulfric but she was still tall. He sat there in a daze, his eyes glazing over as he thought about what type of body she was hiding under that sinister armour. He was bought out of his fantasising when Ireth started clicking her fingers in front of his face. Shaking the gutter worthy thoughts out of his head, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his trousers became tight.   
"Hello are in still in there" Ireth laughed again, finishing her eighth tankard.   
"Oh yeah sorry" Ulfric mumbled.   
"Well this has been fun Ulfric but I do believe it is time I retire to bed now" Ireth giggled as she slid her chair back from the table, raising stiffly she stretched her body, leaning down she picked up her helmet. "If you need me you'll know where I'll be" she winked licking her lips. She was really winding him up, just for a laugh though. Turning herself round she made her way towards the iron doors. Her black cloak swished behind her as he watched the evident sway in her hips.  
"Okay I'll see you around" Ulfric murmured as he ran a hand through his hair, watching as she swung her hips, his mouth hung open slightly and started to dry out, he would be thinking clearly if he was sober but he was far from sober and he wanted the Altmer writhing underneath him.  
"Indeed you shall" she shouted over her shoulder, raising her hand she gave a two finger wave back.   
Ulfric watched as her frame disappeared from sight, sighing deeply he rose from his seat and made his way to his bed chambers. "Damn high elf" he grumbled as he stripped down to his loincloth and slid under his fur blankets. As he got himself relaxed his thoughts turned straight back to the gutter, it was going to be a long night.  
A/N: Reviews and comments welcome


End file.
